Los ojos de la bruja
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Marion Phauna, Billy The Kid, implícitamente Hao x Mary. Universo alterno.


**Los ojos de la bruja**

Tuvo que subir seis pisos de escaleras a oscuras, sin tropezar con sus delgadas piernas gracias a su intuición, que nunca le abandonaba y menos al caer la noche. El museo del horror había sido en su época un bar y en aquel antro le dieron muerte a uno de los más legendarios criminales del lejano Oeste.  
El encargado frente a la puerta que buscaba (la única que le interesaba) estuvo a punto de frenarle, pero la decisión en sus ojos le dejó sin habla y no pudo hacer otra cosa que inclinar la cabeza y volver a sus propios asuntos, una vez que le enfrentó, mascullando, desafiante, el pecho repentinamente inflado:  
-¡Mary ha pagado por esto y usted no la detendrá!  
No pareció notar el miedo que sacudía sus huesos enfundados en un vestido de tela negra, cuyos tirantes estrujaba por debajo del chal blanco que se había echado sobre los hombros, poseída por una fuerza sobrenatural que le guiaba desde que viera el anuncio en un diario local, ni bien su prometido y ella se detuvieron a almorzar. Era como si estuviera a punto de escribir un libro que estaba consciente de que sería su obra más reconocida en toda la vida.  
-Quiero ver al peor de todos.  
Empujó el picaporte, abrió la puerta, sin aliento.  
Era muy difícil adivinar lo que las figuras en la oscuridad que se colaba por debajo de una débil luz ambarina, representaba. No era como con Frankeinstein, el monstruo dolido por su falta de compañía, acurrucado en un rincón, hecho harapos y mueca horrenda. Tampoco era el patético Conde Drácula con sus dientes de marfil extraído ilegalmente a algún elefante poco dos personajes bastante menos conocidos, enfrentando a una multitud de cinco hombres que empuñaban escopetas y parecían a punto de saltarles encima, heridos de muerte y todo.  
El más bajo tenía un aspecto indudablemente aniñado, a pesar de que sus ojos de sílice azul relucían con cierta maldad. Su temperamento grosero y su fervor aventurero acababan de llevarle en contra. Era la noche en que moriría, traicionado por su amante, que le denunció a las autoridades.  
Mary, la pequeña bruja de sangre mestiza (escocesa, galesa, italiana e inglesa por cuatro generaciones de eternos inmigrantes), no creía en la disciplina. Menos todavía cuando se ponía la muerte como sumo castigo. ¿Qué podía aprender un espíritu rebelde? A odiar, solamente. Y eso lo sabía cuando estaba vivo. De ahí su mueca, reproducida pobremente por ese muñeco de cera, tamaño natural.  
Los torbellinos de su cabello rubio le cubrían la mirada. Se lo había atado en dos coletas para que no molestara, a pesar de que le quitaba muchos años que le eran necesarios para que le dejaran entrar sin pagar el triple del boleto original. Un aire frío subió por debajo de su vestido oscuro. El cartel de neón estaba colgado por afuera del antro, a la altura del vitro rojo vino que hacía pensar en una Iglesia de noche, más que en una vieja cervecería del Oeste. Una persona normal se hubiera quejado de la escasa luz, que no permitía apreciar el decorado por entero. Pero la pequeña bruja podía franquear la oscuridad con sus ojos de lechuza, así que no le preocupaba. Podía verlo bien.  
Le enseñó el talismán que brillaba en su pecho. Era verde como un sapo radiactivo, engarzado en plata. Abrazaba contra sus pequeños pechos el muñeco que había hecho para su espectro, en caso de que la aceptara. Era mucho mejor que ese repugnante gólem sin cocinar en el que lo obligaban a mantenerse encadenado, falto de un cuerpo como estaba. Era formidable y bien podía contar como pecado permitir que se desperdiciara de ese modo. Los ojos de la figura habían comenzado a observarla. Dentro de ellos, una y otra vez, se repetía la verdadera escena de la traición: su mujer en brazos de otro, sin deseos de contemplar su caída al Infierno. El dolor de las puñaladas y heridas de bala escocía todavía su piel invisible.  
La hechicera alzó la voz que dormía dentro de su garganta y que ningún mortal podía escuchar, a menos que hubiese pasado de la vida terrenal. Ni siquiera un susurro traspasaría la puerta de madera hasta los oídos del guardia, que estaba completamente distraído, casi hipnotizado con el atardecer, muerte roja en el horizonte, que asomaba por la ventana del pasillo.  
-¿Sabes quién soy, Niño Billy?  
La marioneta de cera barata pareció sonreír y negar, con el pescuezo bañado en sangre, inmóvil a menos que tuvieras un tercer ojo con el cual mirarle como era en realidad.  
-¿No lo sabes de verdad?  
El que había sido un hombre temblaba de rabia contenida. Recordaba esos ojos de esmeralda robada, siniestra, maldita y esos cabellos dorados que enmarcaban un rostro cruel por inexpresivo. Esa voz cantarina de un ente separado por kilómetros en la estratósfera del cuerpo casi consumido que ostentaba. La sangre se hubiese agolpado en sus mejillas también, de no ser falsa y correr por entre sus venas que fuesen de carne y no cera.  
-Te lo contaré si aún lo ignoras: mi bisaabuela te conocía. Era la mesera inglesa en el bar al que fuiste a dar accidentalmente. Cuando dormiste con ella, vio tus armas y las guardó en su falda. Estabas tan ebrio que no te diste cuenta y cuando vinieron a por ti, usaste las de tu compañero. Quería quedarse con algo tuyo para que sus descendientes contáramos contigo para defendernos, aunque no era capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado para vivir junto a ti, desde luego.  
La muchacha fue suave al explicarse. Le parecía natural el suceso narrado, como si hasta un tonto pudiera entenderlo. El espíritu se irritó el doble. Se sentía más usado que antes. Pensaba que había muerto por la debilidad de una mujer estúpida en la que no debió confiar, no se imaginaba (no quería hacerlo, también era muy orgulloso) que una persona tan inofensiva a primera vista pudiere utilizarle tan vilmente, sin remordimiento alguno, en apariencia.  
-Abrieron fuego contra ti y luego colgaron tu cuerpo de un farol. Hay muchas ilustraciones al respecto, Mary imagina que ha sido horrible. En especial porque te han dañado mucho allá abajo y luego te dejaron desnudo bajo la lluvia.  
Él no quería recordar, ya bastante humillación tenía, ¿qué punto tenía esa joven bruja? Le mostró los dientes.  
-¿Vienes a sacarte el vestido como esa mugrienta cocinerilla o qué? Ya no tengo asuntos con los vivos, no me molestes, niña.  
La muchacha sonrió. Parecía divertida, más que nunca en toda la conversación, de hecho. Su rostro se iluminó repentinamente.  
-¿Qué harás cuando me vaya, Pequeño Billy?¿Seguirás muriendo eternamente en éste antro que se mueve de ciudad en ciudad, ante espectadores frívolos? ¿Qué harás cuando nadie quiera ya verte y los dueños de tu prisión decidan que es mejor tirarte a la basura para ahorrar dinero? Bien sabes que eso puede suceder el día menos pensado.  
Lo sabía. Pero no entendía cuál era el punto de restregarle semejantes hechos en la cara de cera cocida, en cuya frente comenzaba a palpitar una vena repleta de sangre invisible,ante la cólera que le embargaba el espíritu que la poseía. De repente hacía más calor en la habitación.  
La bruja sacudió su cabello rubio, sorda a las exigencias que pretendían revelar el misterio de sus inseguridades. ¿Cómo podía ella saber tanto de él? ¿Realmente le conocía esa cualquiera y tan minucioso fue el detalle dejado a sus descendientes? Le dijo que era una niña jugando con fuego y que lo obligaría a quemarla si continuaba molestándole. La chica no parecía asustada de sus amenazas. Ni un poco.  
-Ven aquí con Mary, acompáñala para siempre y así lo sabrás todo sobre ella, especialmente lo que le fue dicho sobre ti.  
-Nunca.¡Haré que las alarmas suenen, como si me hubieras tocado y te echarán a patadas, ilusa!  
-Claro que no, porque yo te robaré antes.  
Avanzó a paso seguro y por encima de las sogas que prohibían a personal no autorizado acercarse a los muñecos, alargando la mano en dirección al rostro de cera.  
-No hagas de cuenta que Mary es una extraña, cuando sabes que no lo es, que la has estado esperando desde tu muerte. No después de lo que mi abuela significó para ti, más allá de la perdición: fue la liberación de una vida que desperdiciabas matando y robando.  
"Ha sido tan aburrido para ti, robando la energía de aquellos que fueron adquiriendo el negocio en el que perdiste la vida, induciéndolos a gastar sus beneficios en prostitutas y alcohol, como tú en tus días de vida libertina. Demasiado encierro,¡tu alma está llena de inmundicia! Para un pistolero como lo eres en realidad, debe ser hastiante.  
"La verdad es que sabías que Mary vendría por ti el día menos pensado. No tenía ella un nombre definido. Pensabas que era el Descanso Eterno, y que te llegaría sólo cuando ya no hubiese humanos dispuestos a usarte en espectáculos ridículos.  
"Del mismo modo en que yo esperaba el día de hoy para usar ésta capa de hilo blanco. ¿No te gusta, Billy, no te parece suave y elegante? Mi novio la ha comprado para que la estrene posesionándote y no puedo decepcionarlo, ¿qué dices?  
"Mira las cicatrices que me he hecho entrenando para el día en que te tuviera conmigo. Míralas: quemaduras de calderos que hervían con conjuros. Todos para potenciar mi mediumnidad. Si no las ves, entonces deberías acercarte más a mi piel.

"Tú que amas el aroma de las hembras jóvenes, más que la entrepierna de tus compañeros de asalto. Tú que atrapabas mozas en tus grandes brazos, les obsequiabas palabras obscenas y las poseías en los pastizales secos de los caballos. Si vienes con Mary,tendrás eso y mucho más.  
"Además, el museo de cera está hundiéndose y ya no viaja para promocionarse. Sólo estarás en exhibición durante unos meses más y luego te quitarán. Venderán tus pistolas a alguna Institución que recoja chatarra histórica en la ciudad y te alejarán de ésta miseria que bautizas "hogar" a regañadientes. Ya no habrá más giras para ti. Aquí, donde unos imbéciles pagan por verte mal representado en la noche de tu muerte y unos psíquicos mediocres hacen sesiones espirituales los viernes por la noche, con toda la intención de encontrarte reventando vasos en sus manos.  
"Podemos convertirnos en el cuento más romántico jamás contado. En tus ojos puedo ver la curiosidad. Será como cuando estabas vivo y joven. Viajaremos mucho, empezando hoy mismo, porque mi novio quiere irse de ésta ciudad ni bien toque la noche.  
"Ven, Billy, sólo abraza y besa en el cuello a Mary. Ella te guardará en lo profundo de su corazón y cuando te sientas triste allí o quieras estar en soledad, podrás albergar su muñeco, el que ha cosido especialmente para tu alma errante.  
"Volvamos a salir juntos, por las calles oscuras y debajo de la luz escarlata.

***

Tropezó dos veces, antes de encontrar la puerta de salida de emergencias. No se molestó en saludar a los de la recepción, que se cruzaron con ella y la miraron con no poca curiosidad (caminaba poco dueña de sus piernas, como si las mismas pertenecieran de repente, también a un hombre de treinta años, con gran fuerza y rebeldía en sus modos).  
Marion miró de nuevo la entrada cubierta por luces de neón. Le parecía sobrecargada y desagradable. Ahora que tenía lo que había venido a buscar, estaba alegre de saber que nunca tendría que volver a poner un pie ahí. Tenía a su criminal, un pistolero como los que ya no quedaban. Ahora sólo restaba encerrarlo en el cuerpo de paja, que lo recibió gustoso. Se entendían, pero debían permanecer separados hasta que fuese necesario que Mary utilizara sus maniobras. Por el momento bastaría con posesionar su cómplice descorazonado.  
Unos estudiantes ebrios la miraron, con chistes vulgares arrojados con sorna desde bocas que acababan de ingerir centímetros cúbicos de cerveza a mares. Se detuvieron súbitamente ante lo que jurarían que era mezcla de alucinación con juegos de luces reflejados en aquel cuerpo oscuro: los ojos del muñeco que ella cargaba y abrazaba cerca del corazón, refulgían como carbones encendidos. Marion siguió su camino, absorta como estaba en sus memorias de los planos de la ciudad, que hubiera leído muy por encima antes de salir del hotel que compartía con su futuro esposo. Bajo el frío del invierno, supo que serían compañeros de pelea por lo que le restara de vida.


End file.
